Tardes de lluvia en el Bosque
by IgnaciaFdez
Summary: Fue una tarde de lluvia en el bosque, una sonrisa y mirada complice. Fue eso y muchos más. Ahora, mantienen un excitante secreto, con la lluvia y el bosque de testigos..


**Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, son de la gran idola Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la cancion, que es de mi adorado Alejandro Sanz (L)**

**Nota: si quieren más ambiente, Si tu me miras de Alejandro Sanz los ayudará :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Una Tarde de Lluvia en el Bosque**

_**[IgnaciaFdez.-]**_

Fue un dia de lluvia. Fueron sus ropas empapadas delineando sus siluetas perfectamente. Fue una mirada timida y llena de significado.

Miradas complices y sonrisas disimuladas. Nadie parecía notarlo, o hacian como que no lo notaban.

Fue un beso cargado de dulzura y pasión. Fueron caricias prohibidas por sobre y bajo la ropa. Fueron sus cuerpos fusionados. Fue todo eso y más. Fue una tarde bajo la lluvia del bosque, la que los llevó a esto. A mantener un excitante secreto.

A veces el remordimiento los carcomia por dentro. Ambos tenían a alguien. Se sentían mal por mentir asi. Pero luego lo olvidaban todo entre mordiscos y caricias desmedidas.

Fue sentir como sus pieles desnudas se recorrian. Fue cuando él deboró completamente sus senos. Fue cuando ella lamió todo a su paso. Fue escuchar el eco de sus gemidos entre los arboles.

La imprimación es el amor en carne propia. Pero, ¿eso impide estos encuentros de lujuria? No, por supuesto que no. Se amaban, pero más aún a sus parejas. Eso sobrepasaba el placer carnal, y lo suyo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que renunciaran a sus vidas.

Fueron sus sexos tocandose. Fueron sus manos acariciándose intimamente. Fue sentir la humedad que él le habia provocado, no la lluvia. Fue besar una y otra vez los labios del moreno.

-Estoy embarazada- anunció ella 2 meses después de su ultimo encuentro. Su marido la besó y toda su familia la felicitó y se deshizo en elogios. Él también lo hizo, pero menos efusivo. Una duda lo asaltaba y ella lo vió en sus ojos. Asintió.

Fue la excitación del momento. Fueron años de curiosidad y deseo reprimido explotando. Fue en ese árbol. Fue ella acorralada entre el arbol y su cuerpo desnudo. Fue el fin de los jueguitos preliminares. Fue su miembro rozando su humeda entrada.

-Lo sé todo- dijo una vez Alice. Los habia logrado sacar de la mansion y estaban a kilometros de esta –No les diré nada a los demás, seria una sentencia de muerte- se miraron asustados, con el terror pintado en sus rostros – No les hace falta un jucio valorico, y no soy la persona más indicada para eso, pero les advierto, Edward esta sospechando algo, asi que mantengan cuidado-

Fue una estocada suave y firme. Fue su miembro entrando en ella de una sola vez. Fueron gritos y jadeos. Fueron embestidas salvajes y duras. Fue su pierna derecha envolviendo su cintura para mayor alcance. Fueron sus lenguas luchando en una pelea dificil y sensual. Fue una velocidad y fuerza desmedidas. Fue el árbol cayendo bajo la presión inhumana.

La boda. Ella se casaba con el amor de su vida. En algún momento de la ceremonia quiso contarle al mundo la verdad, no podia con el remordimiento. Mas verlo ahí, sentado junto a su futuro marido como padrino, la tranquilizo y calmó de hacer alguna estupidez. En algún momento de la fiesta bailó con él, "Si tu me mirás" de Alejandro Sanz. Ambos sorprendidos oyendo la letra, se miraban complices. _Si tu me miras, te enseñaré a decir te quiero sin habla, mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar. La locura de quererte como un fugitivo, me ha llevado a la distancia, donde me he escondido…_

Fueron segundos, minutos, horas, dias. Ninguno lo sabia. Fue el orgasmo llegando en todo su esplendor. Fue tocar el cielo con los dedos. Fue una luz cegadora. Fue él llenandola completamente. Fue ella reteniendolo con sus musculos. Fue una tarde y noche agotadora. Fue un encuentro inolvidable y perfecto.

7 meses despues, nació el bebé. Seth Black, como el padrino, a petición de la madre. Algo los hizo sospechar a todos, mas lo desecharon al momento. Era imposible. Los ojos del bebé eran idénticos a los del padrino. Arena, almendrados y enormes, enmarcados por negras pestañas. Sólo 3 personas sabian la verdad...

Fueron muchos más como estos. Fueron casuales y planificados. Fue conocer a la perfeccion el cuerpo del otro. Fue una adiccion a sus labios. Fue beber toda la piel. Fueron besos, caricias, gemidos. Pero siempre, siempre, la lluvia y el bosque fueron su unico testigo y refugio. _Una tarde de lluvia en el bosque…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Primer intento de lemmon (: Espero que les haya gustado. Inspirada en "Si tu me miras" de Alejandro Sanz. Comenzó imaginando una pareja extraña, y llegó a esto, un Seth/Nessie. Tuve que hacer malabares para que me prestaran a Seth, pero al final lo logré :P **

**Una amiga me dijo "Wow, que cantidad de traición y mentiras", no lo había pesnado, pero creo que al final es asi. Me duele hacerle esto a mi Jake, pero bueno, todo sea por un one :D **

**Dejen reviews! Denme su opinión, sigo escribiendo, me mato, me dedico a hacer miel y no limonada…lo que sea, me sirven para mejorar (:**

**Las invito a mi perfil y mis historias :D**

**Cariños**

**[IgnaciaFdez.-]**


End file.
